Juliet Violet Potter
by LupinsBadger93
Summary: Juliet Lupin is starting her sixth year at Hogwarts but this year will be different. Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament and both her best friend and her brother will be tributes in the game. Juliet fights to make sure they both get out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The introduction

I close my suitcase as the Hogwarts express arrives at the Hogwarts platform. Before leaving the train I smooth my Hufflepuff uniform and smile at Cedric Diggory. For six years now he's been my best friend, but my feelings for him have turned into something more. But if I tell him he will get hurt. Being in my life automatically mean that your in great danger, even knowing this he still wants to be my friend. I have to find a way to keep him safe, no matter what it takes. Oh I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Juliet Potter. Yes just like the famous Harry Potter, he's my baby brother. I know that I'm not mentioned in the original series, the explanation for that is quite simple: Harry doesn't know that I exist. For his safety he can never know. I was only 4 when Voldemort killed our parents and my godfather Remus started taking care of me. Dad told me to hide and not make a sound when Voldemort came. Being a healer that wasn't very hard since beside the healing my powers also consists of invisibility. After killing dad Voldemort walked right past me into Harrys' room where he killed mom. When they came and picked up Harry I was to afraid to show myself that I just watched them take him away. It wasn't until Remus came looking for me that I dare to come out. I fell into his arms and broke down. For a long time we sat there on the floor, me in his arms crying and I felt the tears from his eyes hit my head. He said over and over again that he thought he had lost me as well. Harry and I wasn't the only ones who lost something that unfaithful night. And we didn't only loose our parents, I lost my uncle Padfoot and Harry also lost his uncle Moony. But the ones who lost the most was Remus and Sirius, one lost his best friends and the other also lost his freedom. When Remus told me that Sirius was sent to Azkaban for telling Voldemort about Harry I got so outrageously angry that I shouted at him that it should have been Peter Pettigrew, he was the traitor not Padfoot. Though by that time 5 years had past and Pettigrew was already believed to be dead. I tried to convince Dumbledore that Padfoot was innocent but when you're 9 people mostly have a hard time to take you seriously. Eventually I stopped trying to convince people, but the most important thing was after all that Remus believed me. A year ago I finally got to tell Padfoot as well and for the first time in 12 years I had both my uncles with me.

\- Juliet!  
As I'm awakened from my thoughts I turn around to find Hermione./span/span/p  
\- Hi Hermione.  
\- Hi, how was your summer?  
\- Stressful. How was your?  
\- Eventful, did you hear about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup?  
\- Yes, that's the reason my summer has been so stressful.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Well the order had to take care of the aftermath and often came home around 3 am, by that time they hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast so the cooking for 5 men hungry like wolf fell to me. By the way, could you tell Harry that Padfoot wishes to hear more from him.  
\- Who's taking care of him now that you're not there?  
\- Mrs Weasley promised Moony that she would do that.  
\- How is he handling it?  
\- He feels like he's traded one prison for another, Dumbledore refuses to even let him leave the house.  
Why doesn't he use the invincibility spell?  
\- He's tried but can't make it last more than 5 minutes so I usually help him.  
Miss Granger, I need to have a word with Miss Lupin. Do you mind?  
We both turn around to see Professor McGonagall looking down upon us through her spectacles.  
\- Of course not Professor. I'll see you later Juliet.  
\- Bye Hermione.  
Hermione walks over to Ron and Harry and Professor McGonagall starts leading me towards Dumbledores office.  
\- Remus sent an owl saying you needed to talk to us.  
\- Yes Professor, it's about Sirius.  
\- Let's wait until Dumbledore arrives.  
The door opens but the office is empty. Well except Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix. I walk over and start petting him, he burrows his head into my hand and I smile. Two birds of a feather, a phoenix and a Healer. The door opens again and Dumbledore walks in.  
\- Welcome back Juliet. He says with a smile on his face.  
\- Thank you headmaster.  
\- So what do you have on your mind?  
\- Is it true that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament this year? You're bringing it back?  
\- Yes it's true.  
\- What precautions are you taking to make sure Harrys' name isn't put in the goblet?  
\- Well no one under the age of 17 may put their name in, I have personally put a spell on the goblet.  
\- And if someone older puts his name in?  
\- Harry isn't that dumb Miss Lupin.  
\- I never said he was Professor but giving his history at the school the risk of it happening is pretty big. Someone with bad intentions may do it to harm him.  
\- That won't happen.  
\- Don't say I didn't warn you.  
\- Anything else?  
\- Yes. I've made a potion that allows Sirius to walk outside without being seen, I need your approval to give it to him.  
\- No.  
\- Why not? He's suffocating in that house, he exchanged one prison for another!  
\- End of discussion Miss Lupin.  
\- He doesn't deserve this, you were supposed to clear his name!  
\- Don't push your luck Miss Lupin.  
\- What's taking you so long?  
I'm now shouting. Dumbledore looks at me confused, no one expects a Hufflepuff to lose their temper. It takes a lot but when I get mad, I get furious.  
\- He's been classified as a traitor and a murderer for 13 years, it's not so simple to get rid of that.  
\- You're not even trying!  
\- Enough Miss Lupin, remember where your loyalty lie!  
Dumbledore raises his voice and slams his fist into his desk. I look him dead in the eye and lower my voice.  
\- My loyalty will never lie with you, till the day I die my loyalty will lie with Padfoot and Moony.

I slam the door behind me and lean against it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mad-eye Moody

Behind the door I hear McGonagalls stern voice. She sounds like she's scolding a child.

\- Albus, you did promise her to clear Blacks name.

\- I know, I'm trying but my word doesn't hold the power it used to. Without prof and with Pettigrew missing, the Ministry refuses to believe me.

\- Why don't you tell that instead of giving her false hope?

\- Oh Minerva, she may be a Hufflepuff but she possesses her fair traits of Gryffindor as well. Even Fawkes lay some of his loyalty with her.

\- Are you surprised? The girl is basically a human phoenix, even her patronus is a phoenix. Just like yours.

\- I simply thought some of her loyalty to lay with me.

I sigh and leave. Outside the Hufflepuff common room I run into Cedric. He looks at me concerned.

\- Are you okay Jules?

I shake my head and he embrace me.

\- Do you want to talk about it?

\- No, but I want to go somewhere where we can just sit.

\- Let's go to the Room of Requirement.

I nod and let him lead me there. We sit on the floor and I lean my head on his shoulder. Fawkes shows up and lay to rest on my lap. I pet him and feel some of my helplessness melt away. I can talk to Cedric, I NEED to talk to Cedric.

\- Dumbledore can't clear Sirius' name. I don't know what to do, he's my uncle and people will always view him as a traitor and a murderer. He doesn't deserve this life. It's all Pettigrews fault, how suiting it is that the mans animangus is a rat. I know it's not very Hufflepuff of me but I hate him with every fiber of my being.

\- I understand that Jules, he ruined your life. It has nothing to do with being a Hufflepuff, it's a normal human reaction.

\- Thanks Cedric.

\- For what?

\- For always making me feel better, for being you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. I'm so lucky.

\- I'm the lucky one.

I smile and look down at his hand. He has a big red cut across his palm. I frown and he meets my eye.

\- What happened to your hand?

\- I fell when we were running away during the World Cup.

I take his hand and heal the cut. Fawkes raises his head and burrows it into Cedrics arm. I smile and look at them.

\- He likes you.

\- You think?

\- I know. Cedric Diggory, the phoenix whisperer.

His face splits into a giant smile. Oh be still my beating heart.

The next day when I walk into the Defence Against the Dark Art (DADA) classroom I stop in my tracks. No this feels wrong, the atmosphere in here is dark. Cedric notices me stopping and walks up to me.

\- Jules, what's wrong?

\- Nothing, I'm fine.

I don't want to worry him, but something is definitely wrong. I take my seat and it doesn't take long for me to find out exactly what's wrong. The thump is of, like he's not used to walking on the wooden leg. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody walks into the room and a chill runs down my spine. I never react that way to Alastor. When I meet his eye I realize, that's not Alastor. He's to cold to be the man who has taught me so much.

\- Good morning class. Today we are going to learn about the Unforgivable Curses, why are they called that?

\- Because if used it gives the user a one way... A girl in Ravenclaw says.

\- Ticket to Azkaban.

\- Correct, the simple minded Ministry doesn't want me to teach you about them. But that has never stopped me in the past. How many are the Unforgivable Curses?

\- Three Professor. A boy from Gryffindor answers.

\- Correct. Can anyone name them?

\- The Imperio curse Professor. A boy from Slytherin says.

\- Correct.

Professor Moody takes out three spiders in a glass jar. He takes out the first one and raises his wand.

\- Imperio.

The spider starts to move in sync with the wand. It jumps from desk to desk. Most of the students around me laugh at the sight but I stare at the spider horrified.

\- This spider is completely in my control. I could make it drown itself, jump out the window, even kill someone. During the wizarding war between 1970 and 1981 many wizards claimed to have been under the spell. Next one.

\- The Cruciatius curse. A girl in Ravenclaw whispers.

\- Louder girl, speak up if your going to answer. Professor Moody shouts.

\- The Cruciatus curse Sir. The girl whimpers.

\- Correct.

He takes out a second spider and smiles.

\- For this to work, for you to see the effects, I have to enlarge the spider first. Engorgio.

The spider triples in size and Professor Moody points his wand at it a second time.

\- Crucio

The spider starts screaming in pain, a high pitched squeal that fills the room. Moody casts the curse over and over again and each time the spiders squeal grows louder and louder. Memories from my past comes back to me. Hiding, watching Remus being hit by the curse at the hand of a Death Eater trying to get information on my whereabouts. The chair hits the floor with a loud thud as I stand up.

\- Stop! I desperately shout.

Moody raises his wand and looks at me. The spider breath shallowly as Moody walks over to me.

\- Well Miss Lupin, maybe you can name the last curse.

Tears are now streaming down my cheeks. I looks him in the eye and through gridded teeth say:

\- Avada kedavra.

\- Precisely, the killing curse.

He places the final spider on my desk. The spider curls into a ball and without releasing my eyes Moody points his wand at the spider.

\- Avada kedavra.

As the green light leaves his wand a gush of wind erupts in the classroom and threatens to suffocate me.

 _I don't know who you are but you are definitely not Alastor. Don't you fear, I'm going directly to Dumbledores office after this. You are not going to stay here for very much longer!_ I think as Professor Moody sweeps the spider of my desk and onto the floor.

\- Class dismissed.

I turn on my heel and walk with determined steps to Dumbledore. I knock on the door and open it to find Dumbledore, McGonagall and Remus in a heated argument. All three turn to look at me.

\- Miss Lupin. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Dumbledore rises from his desk and walks over to me.

\- I need to talk to you about the new teacher in DADA.

\- Professor Moody, I thought you liked him. After all you were the one who recommended him.

\- I do like Alastor, but that person is not Alastor.

\- Of course he is, who else would he be?

\- I don't know that yet but I'm telling you he is not Alastor.

\- Miss Lupin I assure you that he is indeed Alastor Moody.

\- Why don't you listen to me? He is not!

\- Enough Juliet! You just have to trust my judgment.

\- No I don't trust you.

I turn around and walk out of the room fuming with anger. I hear footsteps running behind me and the voice I most of all wanted to hear, the right person is following me.

\- Julie, wait sweetheart.

I turn around and meet Remus' eyes. I take his hand and lead him to the Room of Requirement. I close the door and he looks at me worriedly.

\- Julie, are you sure it's not Mad-eye?

\- Yes dad. I noticed it the moment I stepped into the classroom, it was wrong. It felt too dark, the air was suffocating. Besides that his eyes were too cold, the warmth that I know in them were nowhere to be found.

\- That does sound wrong. Okay, I'll do some digging. Just stay safe sweetheart.

\- I will dad, I love you.

\- I love you too Julie.

He hugs me and I feel the familiar warmth and scent that reminds me of home. Remus is my home. I only feel this way with one other person, Cedric.

\- Dad, what do you think of Cedric?

\- Cedric? He's a good guy, he's nice to you. I like him. Why do you ask?

\- No reason dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Triwizard champions

Time passes and my feelings are all over the place. What will I do if Harry is picked from the goblet? Will I be able to protect him or will he meet the same faith as our parents? I need to talk to someone who'll understand. I meet Cedric's eye and he raises his eyebrow in question, I nod and he signals for us to leave the Great Hall. He leads me to the Room of Requirement and I smile, they might as well call it Juliet's conference room. After he closes the door he turns to look at me.

\- Okay Jules, what's wrong?

\- I'm worried about Harry, I have this gnawing feeling something will happen this year as well. What if his name is pulled from the goblet, I won't be able to protect him if it is. So far I've been able to do that but he will be on his own if he becomes a champion.

\- But who would put his name in?

\- The person impersonating Moody. I haven't figured out who he is yet and Dumbledore doesn't believe me.

\- But what if someone else you know puts their name in the goblet?

\- I would understand them but fear for their life. Don't tell me you're thinking of entering, Cedric please rethink. I don't want to lose my best friend.

\- Your best friend... I don't want to be just your friend, I love you.

\- Cedric...

\- I've tried to tell you before but you don't listen. I love you so much my heart breaks every time you treat me as JUST a friend. Please tell me you love me too.

He pushes me up against the wall and kiss me passionately. His lips against mine feel so right and yet so wrong. Right because I love him just as much as he loves me. Wrong because I've spent so long denying my love, pushed it to the back of my mind. If I give in to these feelings all thoughts of protecting Harry will disappear. I gasp and he takes the opportunity to move his tongue into my mouth. I have to stop this before it gets to far. I push him of me and leave the room, I need to sort out my thoughts. I need somewhere quiet where no one will disturb me. I enter the library and find Hermione submerged in the _History of Hogwarts._ I sit down next to her and she looks up at me.

\- Is something wrong Juliet?

\- Yes, can we talk?

She nods and I tell her everything about Cedric, about Moody, about Harry. She listens quietly and when I'm done she furrows her brow and bites her bottom lip.

\- What are you going to do?

\- I don't know, for now I'm just going to keep my distance when it comes to Cedric.

\- You love him, right?

\- Yes.

\- You want to protect him, right?

\- Yes.

\- So you do whatever it takes to protect him right?

\- Of course.

\- Then I think you're doing the right thing.

\- I know. Thank you Mione.

\- Always Jules. You're one of my best friends, I want you to be happy.

The October 30th the delegations from Beauxbaton and Drumstrang arrive and a feast is held in the Great Hall. The Goblet of fire and the Triwizard Cup are revealed and the rules of the games are presented. I haven't talked to Cedric since he kissed me, that was a week ago. Our mutual friends have told me that he is still going to enter his name in the goblet. I meet his eye, he's sitting further down the Hufflepuff table, and the pain stabs my heart. I hate this, I want to tell him how much I care but I can't. The next evening during the Halloween feast the names of the champions are drawn. First Viktor Krum from Drumstrang, then Fleur Delacour and lastly... Cedric. My heart drops to the bottom of my stomach. No, I don't want to lose him. But I'm still relieved Harry's name wasn't pulled. The three champions exit the hall to receive more information and people start taking loudly. That's when it happens. The goblet spits out a fourth parchment and the whole hall grows silent. In a daze I hear Dumbledore shout:

\- Harry Potter!

No! No, no no! This can't be happening. I... I... I have to get out of here. I leave the Great Hall running with the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. I don't want to lose them both. My brother, my dear sweet brother, and Cedric, the love of my life. My Cedric...

Several hours pass and I'm still sitting on the floor of the Room of Requirement with tears streaming down, hitting Fawkes as he lies in my lap. I haven't cried this much since mom and dad died. Hermione is sitting beside me with a blank expression on her face.

\- How? How is it possible? How could this happen?

Hermione has been saying this over and over again since she found me here five minutes after I got here. She doesn't want me to answer and even if she did I don't know what I'd say. Then something hits me, I have to tell Remus and Sirius. I conjure my patronus and take a deep breath.

\- Padfoot, Moony, I need to talk to you. Meet me in the Shrieking Shack as soon as you can.

The phoenix flies away and Fawkes looks up at me.

\- Do you want me to come with you?

Hermione is finally looking at me.

\- No Mione, I want you to take care of Harry for me. He must be so confused, he needs a friend right now.

\- Okay, I'll talk to you later.

She leaves and Fawkes looks at me worriedly.

\- I'm okay Fawkes, go back to Dumbledore. Thank you for staying with me.

I kiss his head and he gives me one last look before he leaves. A wolf appears along with Remus' voice.

\- We're on our way.

I leave the Room of Requirement and head to the Shrieking Shack. When I get there Remus and Sirius are already there. When they see my face their smiles disappear.

\- Sweetheart, what's wrong.

\- Oh Remus, everything. Cedric's name was pulled from the goblet...

\- Oh Julie, I'm so sorry.

\- Along with Harry

\- What!

Both Remus and Sirius stare at me in disbelieve. For several minutes no one says a thing. Sirius is the one to break the silence.

\- How could this happen?

\- Voldemort has a man on the inside and it's not Snape.

\- Do you know who it is?

\- Not yet, but I'm sure as hell going to find out.

\- Igor Karkaroff is a former Death Eater, it may be him.

\- Maybe...

I turn to Remus.

\- What have you found out about Moody?

\- Well you were right about it being an impersonator at Hogwarts but I don't know the whereabouts of the real Mad-eye. His house was turned upside down and there where traces of Polyjuice potion being made. I have yet to find out who the impersonator is. Julie please, stay away from him until I know more.

\- Harry mustn't find out about this.

\- Why not, he's in danger if the impersonator is working for the Dark Lord.

\- If he starts acting differently towards Mad-eye he might be in even more danger. Tell him to look out for Karkaroff, only Karkaroff. I'll keep an eye on Karkaroff to find out if it is him. I'll stay in touch.

\- Be careful Julie, I don't want to lose you.

\- I will dad. Oh by the way Padfoot, here is the potion I was talking about.

\- Dumbledore approved it?

\- No so use it carefully.

\- I knew there was some James in you. You're just as mischievous as your father.

\- I like to think that I inherited some of Remus' mischievousness as well.

\- That you did my girl. Remus says with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The vow

A few weeks later I wake up to a commotion outside my room. I quickly get dressed and enter the common room. The usually calm Hufflepuffs are running around talking loudly. I pick up some words as people pass me.

\- The first task is taking place today.

\- One of us are actually competing in something this big.

\- Maybe now people won't see us as their leftovers.

That last sentence makes me angrier than I thought it would.

\- Guys! We are not leftovers, we are just as valuable as the rest of the houses. Every house matters, if you take away one house then it won't be Hogwarts anymore.

All eyes turn to me, mostly because I haven't said a word since Cedric's name was pulled from the Goblet of fire. Along with my brothers... The eyes that burn the most on my skin is Cedric's. He starts walking towards me and I run out the room. I can't, I literally feel my heart breaking.

\- Juliet!

Hermione comes towards me and leaning against a wall I slowly descend towards the floor. Hermione sits down next to me and leans her head an my shoulder.

\- Are you going?

\- No, I can't. I whisper

\- So what are you going to do?

\- I'll go to the library and read.

\- You sure?

\- Yes.

After Hermione leaves to watch the first task I make my way to the library. As I suspected it's completely empty. I find the book I was looking for and sit down at a table. The only problem is I can't concentrate, my mind keeps wandering to the task. Please let them be okay, I don't want to lose them. All I hear are the whistles that indicate the next champion. I count them and for every new one my heart breaks even more. All I ask is for them to be safe, oh Merlin let them be safe. Right then and there I make up my mind. Not being with Cedric at all is worse than just being his friend. The next time I see him I will talk to him, tell him my feelings but also my decision. I'm just about to stand up and leave when Hermione comes rushing in.

\- Juliet!

\- Hey Mione.

\- You won't believe what happened. Cedric was first, he got the Swedish Short-Snout and he used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. Well it worked, the dragon was watching the dog but halfway through it turned back to Cedric and burned his face. He got the golden egg though. Harry was forth, he got the Hungarian Horntail and he used the Summoning charm to summon his Firebolt to fly past the dragon. It slashed him on the shoulder and they took off points for that but they both made it.

\- That's amazing. Mione, do you know where Cedric is?

\- Madame Pomfrey is taking care of his burns. Why?

\- I'm gonna tell him that I love him.

I leave the library to go to the hospital wing. When I get there I see Cho Chang sitting by Cedric's bed. I hide and listen to there conversation.

\- It was so cool the way you caught the egg Cedric.

\- Thanks Cho

\- But the little dragon you got to keep is pretty creepy though. Are you really gonna keep it?

\- I don't know. I'm thinking of giving it to a friend who likes dragons.

\- Do you have a date for the Yule ball yet?

\- No not yet.

\- Would you maybe want to go with me?

\- Sure, I'd love to

I was gonna ask him that. I take a deep breath and decide to just go in there and ask if Madame Pomfrey need any help, like I always do. I wipe away the tear that falls down my cheek and walk in. Cedric grows silent and Madame Pomfrey notice me immediately.

\- Juliet, good to see you child.

\- Hello Madame Pomfrey, do you need any help?

I ignore Cedric's eyes burning on me.

\- Yes, actually I was just about to send for you. Could you help me with Mister Diggorys burns?

\- Of course.

Madame Pomfrey turns towards Cho.

\- Miss Chang, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Cho nods and squeeze Cedric's hand one last time before she leaves. Cedric looks up at me as I start helping Madame Pomfrey. I focus on doing my job.

\- Jules, please talk to me. This silence is killing me.

\- Cedric I don't know what to say. I heard your conversation with Cho, I know you're going with her to the Yule ball. Hermione told me what happened at the first task. I was on my way to find you because I realised that I don't want to live without you, I love you Cedric. But I'll settle with being your friend if you love Cho. I'm happy for you.

I see the pain in his eyes and finish healing him so I can move on. This pains me too Cedric but your happiness is more important than my own. He's made his choice and I have to accept it.

\- Wait Jules, I want to give you something.

He holds out a small dragon, no bigger than his palm.

\- That's a Swedish Short-Snout. It's so cute. Can I really have it?

\- Yes. I knew you would like it.

\- Thank you so much Cedric, I'll always cherish it.

I accept the dragon and it curls up in my hand and falls asleep. I pet it with a smile and place it on my shoulder. To prevent it from falling down I put a spell on it. Right then and there I know exactly what I need to do. I have to make the Healers vow. Much like the Unbreakable vow, only difference is the execution. Unlike the Unbreakable vow which is use for multiple purposes, the Healers vow can only be used to protect those you love. The similarity the two vows hold is that a witness is required and I know just the right person. Hermione meets me outside the Room of Requirement and the moment we step into the room Fawkes appear.

\- Jules are you okay?

\- No. Cedric is taking Cho Chang to the Yule ball.

\- Oh Jules.

\- But that doesn't matter now. I have more important things to worry about right now. Hold out your hand, palm up.

She does and I make a slit in my palm. I let a few drops of my blood fall into her hand and Fawkes lets a few tears mix in with my blood.

\- I, Juliet Violet Potter, a tenth generation Healer hereby vow to do everything in my power to make sure Cedric Amos Diggory and Harry James Potter will get out of the Triwizard tournament alive. No matter the danger I will give my life if necessary to protect them.

I take Hermiones hand and squeeze it, letting the mixture of blood and tear seep into my open wound.

\- With Hermione Jane Granger as my witness I make this vow.

Our hands start glowing a bright navy blue and soon it fills the entire room.


End file.
